


你所不知道的物语

by sannma01



Category: Naruto
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:54:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22909702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sannma01/pseuds/sannma01
Summary: ABO年下……………………………………可能算是时空错乱梗吧！算是已经跟成年土搞过的鸣人，碰巧，在时空错乱的旅店遇见了初次分化的土一月份写的，今天正好翻到这一部分还未到本垒，处于互相试探的剑拔弩张阶段





	你所不知道的物语

鸣人被按在墙上的时候他一下子闻到了那股味道，非常生冷的，像下起暴雪之后融化在冰里的辛远。他一下子软了腿，然后头微微侧开，作为一个omega，这是臣服的信号。

他把腺体露出来了。

但是无人关心，那个人——某刻熟悉此刻陌生的——只是冷漠地把他的双手反剪，然后一手掐着他的脖子，膝盖强硬地顶进两腿之间。鸣人被撞的闷哼了一声，他心里想骂人，明明已经把腿岔开了，他没有反抗的意思，为什么还得平白无故挨痛。

他浑身其实都不太舒服，打了抑制剂之后又高强度高紧张地捱了三天a级任务，现在被堵在破旧旅馆的三楼是意外事件。他想，早知道会这样……就不打抑制剂了吗？  
怎么可能，鸣人嘶了几声，开始回忆之前旖旎的肢体接触，他得让自己快点湿起来，不然凭宇智波现在几乎是没有理智的弄法，可能没有前戏就直接开始性爱，他不是第一次了，现在只想纯粹追求舒服。痛的话可能接下来都要有心理阴影，他不想这样。

那只手已经把外套撩开打算扯裤子了，在一切还能回转的瞬间，鸣人还是想确定一下，虽然他知道这没有必要，今天哪怕不是他所想的那个人，为这刻难得可贵相似到入骨的气味，他打算放纵一回。反正他自己身体里的某些器官入口早已萎缩，无所谓后患。

“是……带……”  
那个“o”的音节还没有发完，身后的男人一下子攥住了他的头发逼迫他仰头，但不让他回头看，同一时间，放在他腰上的手离开了，可能是去拿苦无或许是别的什么，鸣人把脖颈露出来，他的喉结很明显，他已经是个成年男人了。

“为什么会知道？”  
那个声音说，冰冷的利刃同一时间横上鸣人的脖颈。

不是吧，这是什么八点档，操都操过了，现在当没操过？鸣人觉得脑子里都秀逗了，他自己有点懵住了，心想他也没向带土要钱，又不是嫖娼，这时候还搞什么撇清关系？

主要是，他现在鼻息很不稳定，标记了他的alpha突然出现，带着山洪海啸一样的信息素，鸣人没办法很冷静地说话，但他已经达到目的了，确认了，确实就是这个人。

他有点愉快，又有点迷惑的苦涩，便道，“你……”

宇智波没有讲话，他的鼻息埋在鸣人的脖颈嗅了嗅，又在腺体上犹豫地舔了舔。鸣人一下子腰酸的快要立不住，脸上马上烧红了，他又不能动，只感觉带土钳制他的力道越来越松，最后苦无也撤开了。

“你被我标记过，是吗？”

鸣人心里沉了一沉，没有钳制，他就扭过头去看。宇智波戴着面具，露出一只眼睛看他，头发又短又炸，边缘尤其不平，这个人近段时间刚剪的头发，用苦无随便削落，并未对着镜子，所以颇不整齐，有点像刚睡醒，不过显得很精神，但气质上就莫名多出一点青涩。

鸣人想到了，随即就问，“你剪之前，头发有多长？”

带土愣了愣，他保持着伏在鸣人身上的姿势，整个体重压在上面，鸣人没有办法轻易跑掉。他找回了一点掌握局势的安全感，便说，“和你有什么关系？”

“我想知道，”鸣人梗着脖子，“这个味道，你不是带土吧？”

“那谁才是带土？”

好像被反套话了，鸣人有点不爽，他本来就是不太服气的那种人，偏偏宇智波之前大他十几年，死活压他一头，这会儿冒出一个莫名其妙好像小一号的宇智波带土，还是精的很。  
“就是……你今年几岁啊？“  
鸣人深呼吸了几口，他估计这种审讯一样的环节还得持续一会，他有点累，想了一会，略略把重心靠在带土身上。带土意识到了，身体僵了僵，没有推开，看来他很不习惯跟人身体接触。

“你住在这间房间……“带土接着说，“我每隔一段时间会来这个地方见一个线人，如果他来了，楼下一棵特定的盆栽摆放的位置会有相应的变化。这次也是一样，来的人却是你，怎么解释？”

鸣人听着心里就咯噔一声，他确实知道盆栽的摆放是有特定方法的，但那是他之前跟带土……的暗示？类似“给你留门了”之类的不清不楚的调情吧，怎么就成了跟线人的接头暗号了？他这次过来也是闲着无聊随便摆摆，算是追忆一下曾经，怎么就引来了本尊？  
他也想不出个所以然，就说，“是……我跟你之间的约定，那种约定，懂吗？”

“那种？”宇智波笑了一声，他的呼吸听起来比刚才重了很多，有点紊乱，他身体的温度隔着布料传过来，热的惊人，“现在还是吗？”

“算是吧……”鸣人皱了皱眉头，他把头垂低了一点，他的信息素味道非常淡，再加上最近打了抑制剂，不可能促使alpha发情。所以宇智波这种疑似发情的状态绝对不是被勾引，而是他自己出了问题。  
鸣人作为被高压管制的人柱力，要尽力减少失控的风险，可能是连年的抑制剂让他的感官系统比较迟钝。他不能判断带土现在的信息素发到什么程度了，但那种生冷已经到了无法忽视的地步了，这种猛烈的程度，几乎像是alpha分化之后第一次发情。

鸣人愣了愣，分化之后……那该是几岁？  
他觉得问题已经到了不解决就要爆炸的地步了，干脆就往后一肘击，带土躲闪不及，竟然被打到了。趁这一刹那的空隙，鸣人一个反身出拳想迫使带土退让，没想到这个男人硬接了这一拳，手一贯就把鸣人狠狠撞在墙上。鸣人没舍得下死手，完全失了机会，带土的警惕已经拔到最高，那苦无一下子被他抵在鸣人喉结前，距离割下只有一秒。


End file.
